Conventionally, game apparatuses that transmit or receive data via a network have been known (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-125614). A game apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-125614 is capable of switching the state of the game apparatus between a normal state in which an application can be executed and a standby state in which power consumption is restricted, and performs, at least in the standby state, processing of transmitting or receiving data via a network.
However, the game apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-125614 merely transmits or receives data via a network, and information to be obtained by the reception is limited to information obtained via a network. Therefore, the game apparatus cannot effectively use the characteristic that the game apparatus can always obtain data. In addition, since the game apparatus needs to be connected to a network in order to obtain data, the game apparatus cannot use data in a situation in which the game apparatus cannot be connected to a network.
Therefore, an object of certain example embodiments is to provide an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method that that are capable of always obtaining information even while any application is not being executed, and effectively using the obtained information.
In order to attain the above object, certain example embodiments may employ the following configuration, for example. It should be understood that the scope of the present invention is interpreted only by the scope of the claims. In event of any conflict between the scope of the claims and the scope of the description in this section, the scope of the claims has priority.
One aspect of an information processing apparatus according to certain example embodiments is an information processing apparatus which executes a predetermined application, the information processing apparatus comprising: a detection section; a first storage section; an application execution section; an operation mode switching section; and a detection data control section. The detection section for detecting a state of the environment in a place where the information processing apparatus is present. The first storage section for storing detection data indicating the state of the environment detected by the detection section. The application execution section for executing the predetermined application. The operation mode switching section for switching an operation mode at least between a normal mode in which power is being supplied to the application execution section and the predetermined application can be executed, and a power saving mode in which at least supply of power to the application execution section is restricted and the predetermined application cannot be executed. The a detection data control section for, at least in the power saving mode, causing the detection section to detect a state of the environment, and storing, in the first storage section, at predetermined time intervals, detection data indicating the state of the environment detected by the detection section.
According to the above aspect, even in the power saving mode in which any application is not being executed, a state of the environment is always detected and the detection data indicating the state of the environment detected is stored, whereby it becomes possible to effectively use information indicating the state of the environment obtained in the power saving mode.
In another aspect, the detection section may include at least one of an atmospheric pressure sensor, a temperature sensor, and a humidity sensor.
According to the other aspect, it becomes possible to execute various applications using the detection data indicating the state of the environment, such as an application predicting the weather, an application estimating a time of year, and an application estimating the presence condition in a room.
In another aspect, the application execution section can, in the normal mode, execute an application selected from a plurality of applications including an application using the detection data.
According to the other aspect, an application is executed by using the detection data indicating a state of the environment, whereby it becomes possible to perform processing that effectively uses data obtained while the application is not being executed.
In another aspect, the detection data control section may, at least both in the normal mode and in the power saving mode, cause the detection section to detect a state of the environment, and store, in the first storage section, at predetermined time intervals, detection data indicating the state of the environment detected by the detection section.
According to the other aspect, data obtained while an application is being executed as well as data obtained while any application is not being executed can be used, whereby it becomes possible to more effectively use information indicating a state of the environment obtained.
In another aspect, the information processing apparatus may further comprise: a second storage section; and a data transfer control section. The second storage section has a larger storage capacity than that of the first storage section. The data transfer control section, when the operation mode is shifted from the power saving mode to the normal mode, stores, in the second storage section, the detection data stored in the first storage section. In this case, the application execution section, in executing the application using the detection data, uses the detection data stored in the second storage section.
According to the other aspect, the detection data stored in the first storage section at the predetermined time intervals is transferred to the second storage section when the operation mode is shifted to the normal mode, whereby it becomes possible to store detection data in the information processing apparatus even if the storage section has a smaller capacity.
In another aspect, the information processing apparatus may further comprise: a second storage section; and a data transfer control section. The second storage section has a larger storage capacity than that of the first storage section. The data transfer control section, in the power saving mode, stores, in the second storage section, with a predetermined period, the detection data stored in the first storage section. In this case, the application execution section, in executing the application using the detection data, uses the detection data stored in the second storage section.
According to the other aspect, the detection data stored in the first storage section at the predetermined time intervals is transferred to the second storage section with a predetermined period, whereby it becomes possible to store detection data in the information processing apparatus even if the storage section has a smaller capacity.
In another aspect, the information processing apparatus may further comprise: a communication section; and a data communication control section. The communication section communicates data with another apparatus via a network. The data communication control section, in the power saving mode, transmits the detection data to the other apparatus via the communication section with a predetermined period.
According to the other aspect, the detection data detected at the predetermined time intervals is transmitted to another apparatus (for example, a server) with a predetermined period, whereby it becomes possible for the other apparatus to perform processing using the detection data transmitted from one or more information processing apparatuses.
In another aspect, the detection section may include at least the atmospheric pressure sensor. In this case, the detection data control section stores, as the detection data, atmospheric pressure data indicating the value of the atmospheric pressure detected by the atmospheric pressure sensor, in the first storage section. The application execution section, in executing the application using the detection data, performs processing of predicting the weather based on the atmospheric pressure data.
According to the other aspect, it becomes possible to predict the weather in a place where the information processing apparatus is present by using the detection data indicating a state of the environment, and to report, to a user, the predicted weather based on the result of the prediction.
In another aspect, the application execution section may execute an application of a game as the application using the detection data, and perform processing of the game by using the predicted weather.
According to the other aspect, it becomes possible to change the content of a game, based on the weather predicted by using the detection data indicating a state of the environment.
In another aspect, the information processing apparatus may further comprise: a signal output section; and a signal pattern control section. The signal output section outputs a radio signal having a predetermined signal pattern to another apparatus that can be remotely operated by means of wireless communication. The signal pattern control section controls the signal pattern of the radio signal outputted by the signal output section. In this case, the application execution section, in executing the application using the detection data, causes the signal output section to output a radio signal having a signal pattern that causes the other apparatus to operate, via the signal pattern control section, based on a comparison between a threshold value and a detection value indicated by the detection data.
According to the other aspect, it becomes possible to control the operation of another apparatus that can be remotely operated, by using the detection data indicating a state of the environment.
In another aspect, the signal output section may output an infrared light signal having a predetermined signal pattern to an air conditioner by means of infrared communication. The detection section may include at least the temperature sensor. In this case, the detection data control section stores, as the detection data, temperature data indicating the value of the temperature detected by the temperature sensor, in the first storage section. The application execution section, in executing the application using the detection data, when the value of the temperature indicated by the temperature data is higher than a first threshold value, causes the signal output section to output an infrared light signal having a signal pattern that causes the air conditioner to operate in a cooling mode, and when the value of the temperature indicated by the temperature data is lower than a second threshold value smaller than the first threshold value, causes the signal output section to output an infrared light signal having a signal pattern that causes the air conditioner to operate in a heating mode.
According to the other aspect, it becomes possible to control the operation of an air conditioner that can be remotely operated by means of infrared communication, by using the detection data indicating the temperature in a place where the information processing apparatus is present.
In addition, the information processing apparatus may be able to be operated by an input apparatus including an imaging section for taking an image of infrared light, which is an imaging target, outputted by the signal output section. In this case, the application execution section, in executing an application selected from the plurality of applications, calculates a motion of the input apparatus, based on the position of the imaging target on the image taken by the imaging section, and performs processing according to the motion.
According to the other aspect, it becomes possible to use an infrared light output section, for controlling remote operation of an air conditioner, which infrared light output section is, being an imaging target, originally used for pointing operation.
In another aspect, certain example embodiments may be implemented as an information processing system including at least a server and a plurality of the information processing apparatuses. In this case, the detection section includes at least the atmospheric pressure sensor. The detection data control section stores, as the detection data, atmospheric pressure data indicating the value of the atmospheric pressure detected by the atmospheric pressure sensor, in the first storage section. The data communication control section transmits the atmospheric pressure data to the server via the communication section. The server draws an isobar based on the values of the atmospheric pressures indicated by the respective pieces of atmospheric pressure data obtained from the plurality of the information processing apparatuses, and creates a weather chart including the isobar.
According to the other aspect, it becomes possible to create a weather chart (isobars) based on the values of the atmospheric pressure detected in multiple regions, and to perform new types of information processing based on multiple pieces of information.
In another aspect, certain example embodiments may be implemented as an information processing method including steps of operations performed by the respective above elements.
According to the above aspects, even in the power saving mode in which any application is not being executed, a state of the environment is always detected and the detection data indicating the state of the environment detected is stored, whereby it becomes possible to effectively use information indicating the state of the environment obtained in the power saving mode.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of certain example embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.